


In Lieu of Candles

by chibipooh



Series: Earth-28 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipooh/pseuds/chibipooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason Todd's birthday and his girlfriend Tam knows just what he wants this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lieu of Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something, then stare at it for a long time in utter disbelief that you actually wrote it? That is how I feel about this oneshot.

Jason has spent his birthday in some pretty amazing places. Bali, Monaco, a liquor store overlooking the fourth largest river in all of Asia, tiny little side streets in Paris he’s pretty sure don’t even exist on maps much less have a name- places like that. Sure the birthdays themselves weren’t all that great seeing as the universe has this annoying tendency to make his life as shitty as possible, but at least the views were killer. But combine all those views together into one super-mega-massive-uber view, and they still would not hold a candle to the sight of his girlfriend plowing him like it’s the last goddamn thing she’s ever going to do on the planet.

That’s a view he’d take over the Eiffel Tower any day.

He doesn’t even bother to hold back his groans as Tam pushes into him relentlessly. It is his birthday after all, and it’s not as if he’s got neighbors to worry about in this glorified warehouse he calls a home. Besides, how could he not groan when his girl is fake balls deep in his ass, handling his cock like it’s a goddamn joystick?

He moans out her name this time and she grins, giving his dick a small squeeze.

“Mmm, now that’s what I like to hear,” she purrs. Her thumb runs over his slit and he swears to God it’s only the sheer force of will rivaling any green lantern that he doesn’t come right there. They’ve been going at it for a while now, though he’s not sure how long exactly because he lost track of time somewhere between grinding up against the kitchen counter and her mouth leaving a mark on his chest that he just knows is going to sting tomorrow. However long its been, he hopes it never ends.

“I can’t believe how far inside you I am. God it’s like you were made to take my cock.” She bites her lip then and slows her pace down to match, moving methodically around and inside of him. “Do you want to see how far I can go?”

“Yes,” he breathes out though it’s somewhere closer to a gargle than anything intelligible. Tam laughs.

“Yes what. Tell me what you want me to do, baby,” she asks. She might be asking him what to do, but there is no doubt in either of their minds who is really in charge in here. Jason sits up slightly, leaning on his elbows.

“You already know what I want.” he huffs, his face flushed. Tam laughs. Her laugh is quite possibly the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

“I know, but I like hearing you say it.”

“That’s mean. Don’t be mean to me,” he moans.

“No,” she counters. “This is mean.” Tam pulls out then, which is met with a whine from Jason that is quickly silenced when her lips meet his cock, and dear Lord that is just not fair. He grasps at the sheets helplessly, trying his best not to accidentally knee her and end the single best thing that has ever happened to him. Just when he’s sure this is it, he can’t keep going anymore, she stops. She just fucking stops, pulling away from him completely and giving him that look, the one that he loves and hates in equal measure.  

“Tell me what you want.”

“Please, Tam, please.”

“Please what?” She leans in.

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard, don’t stop. God I’m begging you, please don’t stop.” Tam laughs again. She kisses him then, surprisingly gentle for how rough she’s been that night. He can taste himself on her. That probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does but fuck should. Quite literally fuck it.

When she pushes back into him, any pretense of gentleness is gone. She rocks slow at first, then harder, then it’s all he can do to keep his hips moving in rhythm with her and not get swept away in it all. He’s yelling something now, though he’s not completely sure it’s intelligible or even in English (Jay’s got a bad habit of slipping into Russian when he’s hot and bothered.)

He’s so far gone he doesn’t even realize when his orgasm first hits, but then he’s riding it gasping up at the ceiling with what he’s sure is the sexist O-face ever. Gasping, he blink the stars away from his eyes, then wills himself to sit up.

“That,” he pants, “was fucking incredible.” Tam grins at him, and its then he realizes he accidentally came all over her, not that she seems to mind. Better add “watching your girlfriend pull out of you as your cum drips down her breast” to the list of his favorite thing about his birthday. Shit, he shouldn't think about hot things now. Little Jay might be strong, but he’s not that strong. Tam lazily reaches for one of the well placed wipes they keep on the nightstand.

“I think you mean ‘that was incredible fucking’,” she jokes as she wipes herself down and removes the harness. Jay gives a long-suffering sigh.

“And you had to ruin it by being a complete nerd.”

“Keep talking like that and I won’t give you your birthday present,” says Tam curtly, sticking out her tongue. Jay leans forward.

“That wasn’t my present?” he asks.

“Nope,” replies Tam, slipping into the spot he’s opened for her under the covers. (They should probably take a shower, but something tells him if they go in now, they’ll end up dirtier than when they entered.)

“Is my present more of that?”

“Nooooope.”

“Then I don’t want it.”

“Fine. Then I’ll return it and get my hard earned money back and you can go back to doing your angry brooding anti-hero thing like every other day of the year.” Tam turns away from her boyfriend with an air of mock indignation. Jason takes a moment to appreciate the view, then leads forward to plant a kiss right in the curve where her neck met the collarbone. (Funnily enough a knife in that exact same spot would be enough to kill someone. What a great post-coitus thought.)

“I changed my mind. What is it?” he asks. Tam turns, leaning her head up against him, and he shifts so that she can have more of the blanket.

“You can find out,” she says coyly, drawing circles on his chest with her finger, “in the morning.”

“It is morning though.”

“In the real morning, Jay.” It’s getting harder to keep his eyes open. Stifling a yawn, he leans back onto the pillow.

“Real morning sucks. We can’t do this in real morning,” he complains, closing his eyes. He can feel Tam settling in for the night, or at least what’s left of it.

“Who says we can’t?” Jay’s eyes snap open at that. He turns to face her, brushing a strand of hair away from her forward.

“Are you for real? Like are you actually serious right now?” he asks.

“Hey,” grins Tam, leaning up to kiss him one last time. “You’re the birthday boy. You get whatever you want today.”

If asked, Jason would still say he hates birthday. But if the rest of them are going to be like this, then he might just change his mind yet.


End file.
